


Darkness Among Us

by Bluestarshine



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Regular Life AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluestarshine/pseuds/Bluestarshine
Summary: Collection of the Legion's stories and interactions with each other and their world as they live their lives. This takes place in an AU where the entity doesn't exist and they don't become killers.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Darkness Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider supporting me by commissioning me to write you a story of your very own: https://ko-fi.com/bluestarshine

Gazing up to the sky, you truly see how insignificant and minuscule your life is. Though I suppose getting high only furthers the existential crisis. Sometimes it would feel like one day it was tolerable to just be alive, while others felt like the most excruciating pain to do the simple things.

Sure things like music and food could ease such pain, but sometimes it’s more than just scars that are left in your heart. There are things that drain your energy and make you wish that everything would just end. Not even the chilling air could cool the burning pains that keep me in a constant state of awareness.

As I inhaled my last ounce, I came to the conclusion that my life would never really amount to anything, and that I would live this simple and boring life. While I was out being a lonesome loser, my friends were at least trying to make it through school. Unlike them, I couldn’t even try, it became too much and I was unable to keep my thoughts and words together. I became so overwhelmed that I lost sight of what really mattered to me.

Sitting on top of my red pick up truck, I stared up at the stars that I was so envious of. They were the ones that had the spotlight, the ones which radiated with so much light and shone through the darkness. Meanwhile, the path I’m on was currently paved in black abyss, dark and no vision of where and what will be the end.

I’d go back home, but that word was far too unfamiliar for me to classify anything like home. The next best thing would be to drive to Joey’s and spend the night there, it’s a weekend and his parents are never home. That’s the way he likes it.

This town put it simply, is far too ordinary. There are the occasional crime, the occasional death, and the occasional accident. But nothing truly bad ever happens here, no one from Ormond is successful. It’s as if we were born to be part of the data that shows how insignificant the lower classes are.

Ormond was far too quiet for such a populated city, it’s far from the standard households you typically see on television and magazines. This place was truly cold, even with the blinding rays of the sun, the warmth was never there.

It would never be my home.

~

Though I should have gone home, everything in my being was telling me not to. My foster family wasn’t exactly the kindest to me, even though they were the ones I had to rely on for most things.

Driving in Ormond was one of the few luxuries, opening up your windows you could take in the cool air, and it’s what helped me relax aside from getting high. Because we weren’t a relatively big population, there was little to no road traffic, so I could easily drive through the streets and outskirts in total peace.

The cool air was also one of the few things that could keep me from becoming a bonfire in rage, as it always seemed to grow as fast as a forest fire. Just picturing home pissed me off, this place was suffocating.

My therapist recommended that I join a sports team, and after I got into a fight after school, the coach for the basketball team picked me up. He said that I was quick, yet sturdy for my build, and thought I’d be great at both defense and offense. None of that stuff made sense to me, I just did what he told me to do.

In the end, it got me a varsity jacket, and my name wasn’t as tossed around between the players or classmates. This didn’t prevent outbursts when a teammate would screw me up, or a referee would make a bullshit call. At one point my anger boiled over and I lashed out against a referee during an official state game.

And just like that, I lost another place that someone tried to force me to fit into. While I acted like it didn’t bother me, it actually chipped away at my heart.

~

As I pulled into my driveway, my throat tightened and my palms began to sweat. Shifting my gear to reverse and pulling out, I drove off to where I could find an amount of sanctuary. Off into the edge of town, in the forest, was an abandoned house.

One day my crew and I decided that one day we would explore the entirety of Ormond. We happened upon this place by chance and luck, as it began to storm and it was raining heavy drops down on us. Joey broke down the door and to our surprise it was fully furnished.

Though it was dusty, you could mistake it for someone actually living there. As we dried off, we searched through the large two-story house, and to no avail, found no clues as to who had once lived here. However, there wasn’t any electricity, so we had to rely on candles and the fireplace for warmth and light.

I was irritated that our day had been ruined by mother nature, but Susie made sure to cheer me up and lighten my anger. She basically raided each bedroom in the house and stole the sheets and pillows. With the assistance of Julie, they rearranged the room and made a fort-like structure with the living room couches and the bedding. I was hesitant to join them, but I didn’t have any say in the matter as I was pulled into it by Joey.

Susie then talked about her day and time at school, all the things she experienced, and how she felt. I knew that it made us three more relaxed to hear about her life, as we felt our time slipping away, yet she seemed to be trying to hold on to her youth. She looks up to me like a brother, and I can’t help but want to shower her with affection.

As I pulled into the driveway from the forest, I noticed that they were in fact all here. Though Joey and I were the only ones who could drive, Julie would take her bike almost anywhere, and it was leaning up against the garage door. Susie relied on us to be her personal drivers, but it made it more satisfying to be needed by someone else.

I knocked on the door and walked in, only to almost get run over as Joey and Julie were sledding down the stairs on a mattress. Having barely dodging with my life, I slumped down on the couch to rest my eyes. 

“You all are fuckin crack heads you know?” I said face-first into a pillow. 

Joey hovered above me from the back of the couch and pinched my right cheek playfully.

“Yeah, but you love us.” He laughed softly and though I wanted to detest I know I couldn’t. “Besides, you’re the one who’s high.” 

Pushing his hand away, I sat up to show him my puffy red eyes. He sat down a seat over and patted his lap for me to lay in. Almost instinctively, I flopped down into his lap and looked up at him while he played with my hood.

“Well, it looks like someone was thinking too much again,” Julie said as she pulled out a cigarette. “You could have waited to get here before you smoked ya know, the cops won’t hesitate to pull anyone over.”

Julie lit her cigarette while leaning against the cracked window, making sure it didn’t get stuck in the house. Susie walked in from the kitchen with her backpack and bags in hand. She sat down on the floor below and rested between Joey’s legs while pulling out snacks and art she made to show us.

The rest of them seemed to be able to communicate with each other so easily, but I always had trouble getting my feeling across. However, I was content with just taking in their voices and laughs as they let go of their heavy burdens. Hearing their voices become soft and full of joy, but my heart at ease and really gave me a comfort that nothing else could.

I smiled softly, being unnoticed as my face was hidden in my hoodie and Joey’s clothes. And for just a moment, I felt that maybe I didn’t have to feel like a shitty extra who was just a waste of space. I didn’t need anyone else to make me feel complete, because I already had a family that held me together.


End file.
